I Host a Talk Show
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: THIS IS ADOPTED FROM I'mDifferent - GetOverIt. Where I interview your favourite and least favourite people, THE LIE DETECTOR HAS BEEN UPGRADED! Read, review, send in questions, laugh loudly. That is how it goes. Enjoy!


**I Host a Talk Show: Episode 1.**

*Lights go up on metal stage with a purple armchair and lots of wooden chairs and sofas*

Me: Hello demigods, mortals and general people who are watching this show *Waves from purple armchair on stage* I am going to let you know right here and now each and every question will be answered, but I do not own any of the people you are about to see/squeal about.

Audience: *Cheers*

Me: I thank you humbly, don't worry, there will be plenty of people embarressed and I hope you enjoy. For this very first episode I am doing, I shall need... *Looks at notes and eyes bug out* Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Demeter, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, Piper, Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Chris, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Will, Drew, Lacey Mitchell, Butch, Grover, Juniper, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hades, Amphitrite, Hera, Persephone, Reyna, Khione, Hestia and Boreas. *Pants* that was a long list. *Characters mentioned walk onto stage and take sofas. Me: Smirks as Poseidon and Athena sit on the love seat*

Annabeth: Are you sure the stage is structurely soundproof to hold all our weight?

Me: Of course, it hasn't broken yet! *Annabeth smiles* Although this is the first time it's being used... *Annabeth looks worried* Relax, it's fine, it's metal. *Annabeth relaxes in her chair.*

Percy: Let's just get on with this... *Smiles at me nervously, I reply with an evil smirk*

Me: Okay! And our first question is... *Shifts notes around* Hold on, I'm organised chaos. *Shifts more* Aha! *Pulls out notes* Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Apollo, Aphrodite and the Olympians. *Pointedly looks at the Olympians.* From Unknown Percabeth-Fan Demigod

Athena: Oh joy.

Me: I know, right? Okay, **Percy, do girls at your school ever flirt with you? If so, how do you respond?**

Percy: Sometimes girls flirt with me, but I always tell them I have a beautiful girlfriend, so I'm not interested. *Annabeth smiles at him, while I mime gagging*

Me: Moving on, **Annabeth, do guys at your school hit on you, if so, how do you respond?**

Annabeth: A few idiots who don't listen to me when I say I have a boyfriend, I just repeatedly tell them I am not. Interested. and that I have a boyfriend. *Percy and Annabeth share sickeningly sweet smiles, while once again, I gag*

Me: Please stop, your parents are in the room *Percabeth pull apart* **Rachel, do you still like Percy**, because Unknown Percabeth-Fan Demigod(I'm just going to call you UPFD, it's a nickname) says, and I quote "if you do I will hunt you down and kill you because I worship Percabeth because they are the best couple ever." Wow, looks like we got a hater, I'd hate to have to deal with security to mop up your insides. Answer?

Rachel: I used to like Percy, but only because it was false feelings, I was really destined for the Oracle and I'm not allowed to date.

Me: *Nods in understanding, pointedly looks at Piper* Apollo, have you ever managed to seduce one of Artemis's hunters to fall in love with you and leave the hunt?

Apollo: *Shifts under Artemis's glare* Once or twice... *Shifts even more.

Me: Yikes. Okay, Aphrodite, what are you opinions of the hunters of Artemis?

Aphrodite: They seriously need love in their lives, in fact I have several pla-

Artemis: *Yells* Aphrodite! You will do no such thing!

Me: Okay, let's move on, the next question is for *Checks notes* oh, it's for Aphrodite. **What are your favourite fictional romances? Are they mainly tragedies? Romeo and Juliet? Jack and Rose from the Titanic, the movie?**

Aphrodite: Not all of them are tragedies. I absoloutely love Twilight, Bella and Edward are such a cute couple! *Tears up*

Me: *Stops gagging* Okay, moving away from you, the next question is for all the Olympians, I dislike the word Major gods, just the most worshipped. Okay, **What famous-among-mortals are your demigod children?**

Zeus: Benjamin Franklin.

Poseidon: Percy Jackson.

Hades: I'm not telling.

Hera: I don't have any children.

Athena: Albert Einstein.

Aphrodite: Coco Chanel.

Ares: I'm not telling you. Punk.

Hephaestus: Mark Zuckerberg.

Artemis: Maiden!

Apollo: The beatles.

Dionysus: "P Diddy". Sean Combs.

Hermes: That's my secret...

Hestia: I'm a maiden.

Demeter: Gorden Ramsey.

Me: Cool, okay, lets move onto the next letter, it's from *Checks notes*... Someone who didn't leave their name, aw... It's for Annabeth, **what do you like best about Percy?**

Annabeth: His looks, and his seaweed brain, and his loyalty.

Me: Geez, they wanted what you like best.

Annabeth: His loyalty.

Me: Thank you. Next letter. *Checks notes* it's from hiddenheart4020. For Percy.

Percy: Joy.

Me: The real joy will come in a few letters. *Smirks evilly* **Okay, what happens to the cap of Riptide during a sword fight?**

Percy: I don't know, I uncap it when the fight's over it's in my hand, I don't pay attention about it during a fight.

Me: Real helpful Perce. Hold on, when I say Perce, it sounds like Purse, oh man, that's freakin' hilarious. Next letter is from: Julianna54321, and it's for *Smirks* Poseidon and Athena.

Athena: Lovely.

Poseidon: Great.

Me: I know, but you haven't seen the question.

Poseidon: Go on then. *Sighs*

Me: Okay. **Did either of you ever sing about love/heartbreak over the other? By the way, Julianna, I loved this question!**

Poseidon: N-No. *Lie detecter beeps* I see you installed a lie detecter.

Me: I insisted! *Beams* So, what did you sing?

Poseidon: Veto.

Me: Darn. Athena?

Athena: No. *Lie detecter beeps* I'm not saying.

Me: Shame, I'll trick you into it next time. On to the next letter. It's from: questionnaire-ia, and wow, a lot of questions. I'll read them out all at once.

**Piper: In your mist memories, what was the weirdest thing Leo and Jason did? **

**Leo: If you and your dad ever got together, what would you do? By the way, sounds so wrong! **

**Jason, Thalia, Nico and Percy, sorry, we can't question Bianca due to her being a baby in an undisclosed location. What's it like to have immortal step-moms who probably hate your guts and want to murder you brutally? **

**Annabeth and the other children of Athena, who unfortunately are sick so Annabeth will have to answer. What was the dumbest thing you ever did? **

**Chris and Clarisse, have you kissed yet? **

**Travis, is Katie a good kisser? **

**Connor, who do you like in Camp? **

**Katie, is Travis a good boyfriend? **

**Will, what if you ride in the sun chariot and it gets too close to the sun what would you do? **

**Drew, why are you such a witch with a b? I allow no swearing, censored or otherwise. **

**Lacey and Mitchell, do you think it was a mistake to side with Piper before she became the counciller? **

**Butch, did it hurt to get the rainbow tattoo? As in did it hurt when people make fun of it? **

**Grover, what's it like to have goat fur? **

**Juniper, what's it like being a tree? Do you get scared if people carve things on your trunk or try to cut you? Okay, answer these and we'll go onto the gods questions.**

Piper: They covered the school in foam while the rest of the school slept, then covered it with sprinkles and chocolate buttons before setting the fire alarm to go off at five am to wake everyone up.

Leo: We'd build something huge!

Jason: My step-mom doesn't really hate me, I'm her champion remember?

Thalia: I don't care, she took my brother! I hate her back.

Nico: I hate Persephone as much as she hates me, but it is annoying to be turned into a flower.

Percy: It makes for awkward times, we've only met once though, thankfully.

Annabeth: Malcolm once lost his watch, the whole cabin spent an hour looking for it and it was found on his bed.

Chris: Of course we've kissed, what do you expect?

Clarisse: Punk!

Travis: Extremely.

Connor: I like this girl, but I'm not telling.

Me: Boo, you suck.

Katie: Yes, Travis is an alright boyfriend, except when he's pranking.

Will: You are mistaken, the sun chariot is the sun, there is no other sun to go near, and I won't do anything, it flies through the air.

Drew: What's a witch with a b? *Lacey whispers something in her ear* I am not a bi-

Me: Language Drew!

Lacey: No, it wasn't a mistake, Piper is a nice person.

Michell: I agree with Lacey.

Butch: It didn't hurt to get it, and it doesn't hurt when people make fun of it, I'm proud of my parentage, it just gets annoying when they laugh, because I know none of them would do the same for their parents.

Me: Aww, Butch, that's so nice.

Grover: Having goat fur? It can get uncomfortable in the summer heat, and it's embarressing when humans make fun of it, but otherwise I'm proud to be a Satyr.

Juniper: It's quite nice to be a tree, ready made home... kind of freedom... but it's not nice when people write on me, or attempt to cut me, but the demigods know not to and nobody has cut me down... yet.

Me: Okay, now we have questions for the gods. **Hephaestus, If you are so ugly like people say, how do you get kids? And I don't think your ugly cause you look rather nice in Hercules and the episode where WonderWoman visits your forges. I think she did though**

**Aphrodite: Is it annoying when people are annoyed with you?**

Big Three: Is it scary when your wives find out you had/have affairs?

Big three's wives: Is it annoying when your husbands cheat on you?

Apollo and Artemis: If you were mortal people, would you hang out with me and my older twin brother Jake? I mean the way you two act in the book is the same as us and maybe it would be cool if we became friends.

**Hera and Artemis: My friend, Kayla, and I would think it'll be awesome if you guys had adopted daughters. Kayla said she (if she were a daughter of Hera) could control babies, husband and wives relationships and peacocks/cows. And Artemis daughter could have actual stars for a necklace! And be wicked cool and stuff. So if that could happen by your choice, would you let it? Sorry for long rant.**

Dionysus: What's it like to turn people to dolphins?

Hermes: What inspired you to make the awesomeness called Internet?

Demeter: What if a child of you and a child of Hades like each other? What would you feel?

Me: Wow, that's a lot of questions, the gods shall now answer.

Hephaestus: Um... thank you for the compliment, I think? Um, honestly my mortal form looks better than my immortal form, and huh? There was another showing of Hercules, I did not approve of that for my tv, are you a demigod, because I wasn't aware demigods watched my channel...

Aphrodite: Yes, but I do get my revenge...

Zeus: Extremely scary.

Poseidon: Amphitrite is scary, but I'd well, I'd rather not talk about the fact a stupid mistake that could have been prevented wasn't.

Athena: *Sharpens knife*

Poseidon: *Tries to scoot away from the war goddess with a knife, cannot move due to being on love sofa*

Me: *Cackles with glee*

Hades: Eh, Persephone's not there for half the year and she turns them into flowers if she dislikes them.

Hera: It is extremely annoying when your husband cheats on you!

Amphitrite: I'm a second choice, I yell at him for hours on end, snub him and the kid and plot revenge.

Persephone: As Hades said, I'm not there for half the year, I turn the kid to flowers, it's a routine.

Artemis and Apollo: Maybe, if we were mortal.

Hera: Adoption... it's technically not breaking my oath.

Zeus: Neither of you are adopting, no child will be allowed on Olympus.

Artemis: Sorry. But if we were allowed, I was leaning toward yes.

Dionysus: It's very fulfilling, would you like to become one?

Hermes: I dunno, it just came to me one day, ta-da the internet.

Demeter: I don't know how I'd react, maybe turn the child of Hades into wheat, are you implying something?

Me: Okay, moving on... the next letter is from WiseGirl3, for Percy!

Annabeth: She stole my nickname.

Me: Let's get to the question! Percy- do you ever think of Calypso?

Percy: *Shifts uncomfortably under my look, Annabeth's glare and Athena's sharp look* ... Sometimes...

Me: Good luck with that. *Beams* okay, next letter is from... *Checks notes* ... TL wifey1, dude, I have you on my subscription list, are you going to update 'That SO Didn't Happen' or Percy Jackson's Myth: The Lightning Thief', I missed them!

Percy: My WHAT?

Me: I plead the fifth. (I regret nothing!) Okay, to your questions...

**Everyone in General: when are you going to realize that the lie detctor is still there?**

Percy: If the world was completly topsy turvy, would you have ever gone out with Rachel?

Annabeth: When you chose Tyson and Grover and Percy to go on your quest in the Labrynith (I cant spell) and Percy came to see you afterwards, why did you hug him?

Annabeth: Again, in the Labrynth, when Percy killed his brother, what did he look like to you?

Annabeth: Are you still mad that Percy developed some weird feeling-like-thingies for Calypso?

Nico: Would you ever go out with Piper?

Thalia: What did you think of Nico when you first saw him?

Nico Fan Girls: I know that Nico is awesome, but why chase him?

Leo: When do you think you'll get a girlfriend? And with who?

Jason: Are you still in love with Piper? or Reyna? How would you feel if Hazel started dating some dude who could change into animals?

Percy: How did it feel to not remember anything from your past except Annabeth?

Zeus: As generally voted for out of my _loving_ family *Glares back at the gods and demigods* We remember the lie detector and we hope that it breaks.

Me: Well that's not nice. Nor possible. I had it godly lie proof. HA! *Smirks as the gods grumble*.

Percy: I don't know... It sounds confusing.

Annabeth: Don't worry, I can't spell either, but the host can.

Me: Take the 'I' out of the Nith and you've spelled Labrinth, okay, actually, just copy my spelling, I checked it on Google, L-A-B-R-I-N-T-H, don't trust my spelling, I use Google to check my work.

Annabeth: I don't know why I hugged him and as for your second question, he looked like a... warrior, an amaing warrior.

Me: Lovely.

Annabeth: WAIT- WHAT, Seaweed brain, you developed feelings for Calypso, where is Calypso's home?

Zeus: We're not allowed to tell you.

Nico: Piper... she is kind of pretty, but she's not my type.

Thalia: When I saw Nico, I thought he was shrimp! *Chuckles*

Me: We all know that Nico's awesome, and well, I actually got security, anyone wearing a 'I Heart Nico' shirt was not allowed inside.

Nico Fan Girl: *From audience* NICO YOUR SO HOT!

Me: *Yells* SECURITY! WE GOT A 938!

Nico: 938?

Me: Nico Fan-Girl situation, we also have one for Percy, Jason, Leo, Tyson, Grover, Poseidon, Zeus... excuse me, I have to go daydream about Leo now...

Leo: I don't know when I'll get a girlfriend, but it might be Piper, or Thalia, or Reyna, or Reyna's sister Hylla, or the pretty host. *Winks at me and I blush*

Piper: Repair boy. *Cuffs him*

Jason: I'm confused! Okay, it's like toffee of caramel!

Me: I feel your pain... I ship you with Reyna.

Percy: It was weird, yet refreshing, at least I remembered something. *Gives a sympathetic look to Jason*

Me: It was evil, I shall never forgive you for this Hera!

Hera: Don't care.

Me: Sorry TL wifey1, Grover wouldn't get near Mrs Leary to ask about the pups thing, frankly he's scared. And I can't invite Mrs Leary in, because the studio's barely fitting everyone as it is. Sorry, but thank you for your questions. Moving on... the next letter is fron *Checks notes* LIZZIEEE, for Athena and Annabeth.

Athena: Oh joy.

Me: I told you! Wait, the real joy shall be coming up in the next letter. YES! *Cheers*

Annabeth: On with the questions.

Me: Oh yeah. For Athena: I just wanted to say that you wre my favorite goddess, even though you said I am "A bad example on your daughter Maddi". Why do you hate me? I am an innocent daughter of Apollo, who has done nothing, thats a lie, wrong. By the way, I have no idea what this means.

Athena: The host has paid me ten drachma's to say I plead the fifth.

Me: I did! For Annabeth: Has anyone ever called you a dumb blond?

Annabeth: Once, I sucker-punched him.

Me: Violent, on to my absoloute favourite review to read! Werefaerie120, please, stand up and take a bow, I loved this letter.

Poseidon: Get on with it then.

Me: *Pokes tongue out in reply* The first question is for Athena, **Athena, do you have to be dyslexic to be a demigod? Cuz you may have another kid if dyslexia isn't required**.

Athena: No, you don't have to be dyslexic, just look at Frank, he doesn't have ADHD or Dyslexia and he's a demigod. Get yourself to camp dear, are you Greek or Roman?

Me: Aphrodite, the next question is for you, **Aphrodite, I have a wemma/carma (glee) situation. Helllpppp!**

Aphrodite: Wow, okay, let's see, why don't you write down a list of pro's and con's for each relationship and then a list for each of the other, if that's what I'm getting. Clear out your head with this and then read them over, compare them and then get back to me. Best of luck!

Me: Yikes, I've never even watched Glee, I wanted to, but then I got sidetracked. *Reads letter and perks up* Okay, now for my _favourite_ part. It's for Poseidon and Athena, here's the letter! **Poseidon and Athena: I dare you (Poseidon) to send Amphitrite to the Bahamas for a month and Athena has to take her place as queen of the sea (all powers granted), meaning you seeing her every day! And Thalia/nico/Aphrodite, videotape it! **

Athena: *Pales* What!

Poseidon: *Also pale* You cannot be serious.

Me: As a panic attack, and I had one a couple of days ago. Amphitrite, pack your bags. You have won an all-expenses paid trip to the Bahamas!

Aphrodite: I call filming!

Me: Deal! *Beams* Okay the next questions are from... *Checks notes* gingerroot15, ha, I'm older than you, I'm 16! The first question is for Hermes, **how do you feel when people mention Hermanubis?**

To Athena: do you deny that you ARE my mother?

To Leo: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THE STINKIN' BOAT?

To Hera: O.o you tried to murder Leo when he was a little kid. WHAT THE HECKLE, WOMAN?

Hermes: I have no idea what to say really...

Athena: Of course not, your claiming should be soon, if I'm not being forced under the sea. *Glares at me, I smirk in reply*

Leo: The boat is almost done, hopefully it should be finished by the time of the host's birthday. (20th JUNE IF YOU'RE WONDERING)

Hera: Heckle? Whatever. I had to check his greatness.

Me: Please. *Scoffs* The next letter is from: Just Above Your Average Malfoy, dude, you're name is AWESOME, I need your autograph! And the letters go as such:

**Can you maybe asked Aphrodite if she would be offended by any of my... choice nicknames. Like Earth's Big Twin. Or Tia. Or Afro-head and Aphro-will-DIE-tee.**

Me: Also, there is a side-note: And please tell her that her armed little winged son is a creeper and can go to Tartarus

Aphrodite: For that I am going to mess with your love life. Beware...

Me: Moving on, this hosting sure is harder than I thought, but it's cool. The next questions are from: Broadway4eva, agreed, have you seen Wicked, I'm going to see it. Okay, here are the questions:

**1) Percy, have you ever lent somebody Rip Tide during class?**

2) Leo, why are you so obsessed with girls?

3) Juniper, what would happen if you went somewhere without trees?

4) Thalia, have you ever lost your shield in bracelet form?

Me: That's not so many questions, I think at once I recieved 18? That is NOT an invitation to top it, it was a lot! *Sighs* Guys.

Percy: Once, they broke the desk and there was no explination, it was hilarious.

Leo: Because their hot.

Juniper: I'd be violently pulled back to my tree after thirty feet, so I can't go anywhere without trees.

Thalia: I lost it once, I found it within minutes of course. But I was so worried. *Goes off into a little mumble*

Me: Oh joy. Next question is from: Percabeth fan forever, for Leo, Jason, Reyna and Piper:

**Jason:are you dating Reyna? if so why are you flirting with Piper**

Leo: do you think you could ever fall for Reyna

Reyna: do you find Leo attractive

**Piper: if Jason is dating Reyna what would you do or how would you react?**

Jason: My memory's gone...? We have something but I'm not completely sure and I've tried asking Reyna, she's clamming up and cleaning her knife, I have to run then.

Leo: She's hot. Out of my league. She's my type!

Reyna: Get the freak away from me!

Piper: If Jason was dating Reyna... I need to go and... bathroom. *Breaks out crying*

Me: Gods you have issues. *Checks notes* IshouldREALLYstickTOoneNAME28, dude, freakin' awesome name! For, Leo. **do you like somebody?**

Leo: No.

Lie detector: *BEEP BEEP FREAKIN' BEEP!*

Leo: Does it do that often?

Me: Every other time, now stop avoiding the question.

Leo: Piper.

Me: *Smiles* Great, the Jayna shall commence soon! *Insert evil laugh!*

Reyna & Jason: Jayna?

Me: *Smiles blankly* I plead the fifth. *Checks notes* Okay, this is from Soul61, here we are:

**For Annabeth: Did you know Percy kissed Rachel? **

**For Khione: Do you ever get sick? Because you're the goddess of snow? **

**For Leo: Have you met Conner and Travis Stoll? I think you guys would be great friends:) **

**For Grover: Is global warming even real? **

**For Athena: So if your children are born from mind power or whatever, then does that mean that the MEN have the babies? And do they have major headaches for nine months or what?**

Annabeth: YOU DID WHAT!

Percy: She kissed me!

Khione: Uh... no. *Weirded out* Foolish mortal.

Leo: I have met them! They're awesome!

Grover: Of course Global Warming is real! Oh this is a terrible time to be a Satyr, but we must prevail and return Pan's kingdom to it's former glory!

Athena: No. I just think up the baby, and it goes to their fathers' homes. They do not give birth or experience headaches like my father did, that was only my birth.

Me: Well, now you're out. That's always a plus. *Checks notes* Aww, only a few more letters, this next ones from: I-need-my-nap, I'm in complete agreement with you there buddy. Onto the questions:

**Question for Piper: how do you feel about the Rite of Passage of Cabin 10?**

Question for Aphrodite: Did you approved of cabin ten's Rite of Passage?

Question for Jason: Is it true that you have another girl named Reyna at Roman camp? and who do you prefer Piper or Reyna?

Question for Leo: what will you do if Jason broke Piper's heart?

Piper: I don't like it and I wouldn't never do it.

Aphrodite: I plead the fifth. What does that even mean?

Me: Don't ask me! It's just my catchphrase.

Jason: Yes there is a girl at Camp Jupiter, who is in the room right now, and I'm confused.

Me: Jason Grace pleads the fifth.

Leo: I would... comfort her, give her a shoulder to cry on and ask her to not ruin this sexiness. *Smirks and I fan myself*

Me: *Destroys blush frantically* Okay... moving on. The next question is from: Awesome PJOHarry.

**To Hades: How does it feel when people use your name in vain?**

To Apollo: No offence father, but havent you noticed that you SUCK at poetry.

To Connor: Between you and Travis, who is the better prankster.

To Connor (again): Have you ever tried to prank Travis, or vice versa, and how successful was the prank.

To Dionysus: Why do you hate Camp?

To Hephaestus: Which child of yours do you like better, Charles or Leo

To Aphrodite: Which child of yours do you like better, Silena, or Piper.

To Leo: Have you ever tried saying 'Flame On!' so you could fly?

To Piper: How does it feel to have a famous parent?

To Rachel: How does it feel to have rich parents?

To Piper: Has 'The Poster' ever appeared again in the Aphrodite cabin since you became cabin leader?

To Percy: How did it feel to become a guinea pig?

To Khione: Just because your the goddess of snow, does not mean you have to have a cold personality, so why do you?

To Hestia: Have you ever considered having a demigod child?

To Boreas: Leo Valdez said that you were teh god of boring, are you as well as teh god of the northern winds? (i believe)

To Aphrodite and Apollo: Which one of you is the godly parent of Justin Bieber? An what do you think of him?

To Demeter: Have you and Hades declared a truce over Persephone yet?

To Persephone: What is your thoughts on your husband's and your mother's rivalry.

Me: 18 questions, wow, it's offical, no one is allowed to top this! *Pants*

Hades: It's terrible, if you use it you shall be placed in the field of punishments for all eternity, listening to Justin Bieber's Baby. Whatever that is?

Aphrodite: That's my son!

Apollo: I don't suck! *Pouts*

Connor: Me of course. And Travis won ONE TIME, only because he teamed up with Katie.

Dionysus: Because I'm not allowed WINE!

Hephaestus: *Sobs* I need a moment... My poor son!

Aphrodite: *Sniffles* I miss Silena. *Cries*

Leo: No. But it sounds fun!

Piper: It's pretty hard, with the paps and all.

Rachel: It's tough, they think they can buy your love. It's horrible.

Piper: Oh another question, sorry, didn't see that! *Chuckles embarressed* No. 'The Poster' has not appeared again in the cabin, out of respect for my gag reflex.

Percy: It was weird, I had a huge craving for celery, and it was terrifying. *Shudders*

Khione: I don't like you.

Hestia: I've thought of it, but it's just as nice to watch my family go about their daily activities at camp.

Boreas: I am not the god of boring!

Aphrodite: Justin Bieber is my son, isn't he cute! *Squeals*

Me: *Gags*

Demeter: We will never declare a truce on my Kore!

Persephone: It's annoying, that's for sure.

Me: Thank you, okay, not that many questions left. *Checks notes* Wow, we only have two left. The first one is for Leo, from Dream Out Loud 18.

Leo: Hit me with it.

Me: Why can't you get over Piper and fall in love with Violet America? Who in Hades is Violet America?

Hades: Stop using my name!

Me: NEVER!

Leo: Um... Piper's pretty *Goes dreamy*

Me: Weird! The next question is for Artemis and Percy, from CrazyDyslexicNerd. Artemis, have you ever done anything awfulto one of those strange fanfic people who write you into a relationship/make you have a kid/fall in love with Percy after Annabeth cheated on him and he was made a god?

Artemis: Father says I'm not allowed. *Pouts*

Me: Percy, they also want your opinion.

Percy: WHAT!

Me: Total Wicked moment, I could hear you sounding like Fiyero in Thank Goodness.

***Buzzer goes off***

Me: I'm afraid that's all the time we have for this episode, very lucky to have gotten through the letters, send in more, and we even take dares! Next show I'm making Athena sing Kelly Clarkson!

Athena: WHAT!

Me: Come on Athena, lets pack your bags for your vacation. **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**!

*Fade out*


End file.
